Back At Your Door:Sequel to This Love
by CrimsonKissMJ
Summary: A sequel to This Love. Bebe is back but she's not the same girl that left.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the sequel to "This Love" I hope it actually turns out how I want. I own nothing but Bebe. Enjoy and Review! _

* * *

><p><em>The gray and dismal prison cell was becoming more and more like hell to Joey Ice Cream. He almost began to forget what it was like outside. Everyday they probed him hoping for any bit of evidence to convict him and his friends. He didn't know what else he had left to do but he had one ray of sunshine. His gorgeous prison guard who adored him, who wanted him to go on and on about the stories of his life. As the lawyers stared on he always told the story to her and this one would be no different. He stared straight into her eyes and went on with his story of Bridgette 'Bebe' Butler.<em>

5 years later…

The firecracker lounge was everything I ran away from. Everything I feared yet here I was again returning after my few so futile escapes. I was a different girl, older and god wiling wiser. I had already visited church and confessed all my sins. How I ran, how I hid, and how I still wanted a boy that I could never have. I'm Bridgette Butler back because I want my best friends child to have a father and I still believe the Donnelly's need my help even though they may hate me. I also had another big secret that had to wait.

I made my way into the bar like I owned it. As I walked through the door the difference was astounding. It was cleaned up. Still a serious Irish feel but not dirty anymore. It also had a lot of people there for two o'clock in the afternoon. A lot of Italians and young girls. It won't surprise me if the boys were banging most of them. I cringed and went straight for the bar. A young (defiantly) Irish mob bartender was trying to flirt with some girl who only had to be eighteen. I pushed her aside and got his attention he gave me a nasty look but I stared him back down and he didn't mess with me.

"Where is Tommy Donnelly?" I drove too long today to deal with bullshit so I got straight to the point. His face twisted and the girl he was flirting with ran off.

"What do you want with Tommy?" He tried to get smart with me.

"I'm someone he knows so either tell me where he is or I get this place shut down. Believe me I can." I guess something about my look gave me away. I was basically dressed like a cop so he bowed down quickly.

"He's in the basement." He said quickly and I walked off.

As I headed down to the basement my nerves started getting the best of me. I was a lot different from that nineteen-year-old girl but what I did to Tommy. What I needed to do, I don't think he'll ever forgive me. As I hit the last step I started to hear something I kind of wish I hadn't.

"Tommy, there is nothing wrong with what we are. We can actually tell people. Jenny is gone and not coming back. You can be a father to Matthew." I early chocked hat was Kate. The wife of Huey Farrell. The first man Tommy murdered. This is really what I did not need.

"Kate, I just can't. It's not good to be outwards with this. You can get hurt and I don't want that." I always knew he had the hots for her but dear god.

"Tommy, I love you." That was all I could take and I came off the final step. I startled both of them once they realized whom I was their jaw dropped.

"Hey, Tommy." Those seemed to be the only words I could get out. His face changed. He looked as if he was going to walk straight up to me and punch me. I felt a chill run down my spine. Kate couldn't look away but when she woke up she just ran. I knew she was scared. "Guess you moved on." As I said it I regretted it. Tommy advanced towards me but I stood my ground.

"How dare you even show your face here?" He grabbed my forearms. I tried to push him off but he was much stronger then I was.

"Jenny doesn't know I'm here." He let me go and I dug in my pocket to give him a picture. He grabbed it from me and his whole body changed. The picture was of his4 year old son. He was gorgeous. The most beautiful blue eyes with think black curly hair. His name was Patrick Tommy Reilly. He turned on me very coldly.

"I hate you, Bridgette. I did everything for you. I took care of you and you take my son." He hissed.

"I did for Jenny. You did this to her and don't pretend you're a saint." I shot back. I didn't need this right now. I still had other shit to deal with. I went to walk out to leave Tommy to deal with the fact I'm here.

"What about Kevin?" Why did I think he wouldn't bring him up?

"I'm not back for him." He rolled his eyes.

"I've heard that before." I sighed knowing I should just tell him know.

"I'm married to a cop, Tommy." With that simple sentence his jaw dropped. I seemed to have that effect on people.


	2. New Beginnings

Own nothing but Bridgette...Review!

* * *

><p>I had never seen Tommy's jaw drop as far as he did right now. I wanted to laugh but I knew he'd probably shoot me if I did. His face was turning a bright red and I knew I was in for it.<p>

"First off, you're married? And second off, to a fuckin' cop? Are you insane?" Tommy's voice was booming through the stonewalls. All I could do was stand there and just wait for his anger to subside the tiniest bit.

"He's a great guy and completely oblivious to my past life. I thought I'd make a change for my normal love of gangsters." Tommy advanced towards me. He didn't find my sarcasm funny.

"What the fuck were you thinking when you came back here? What the hell did I ever do to you to fucking deserve this bullshit?" That stung but I played it off like it hadn't. I walked further in the basement and sat on their old fridge letting my feet swing. Tommy wasn't amused but came closer.

"I came back for you and your brothers. Despite what you believe I have done everything in my power to protect you." He rolled his eyes but I continued. "Jenny begged me that night to take her away. She did it because she knew if she stayed here any longer her and your son were going to die. I never wanted to leave but I knew to protect your child and the love of your life I had to go with them. I provided the support she needed financially and emotionally. I was with her when she gave birth, I held her hand every night she cried missing you, I took care of Patrick when she needed to be alone, I've done everything for her, and I did it for you. I never ever wanted to hurt you Tommy above anyone else. You've saved me and protected me more then anyone else in my life so I did the same for your son." I could see Tommy's eyes soften but I knew he wouldn't forgive me that easily.

"Then why marry a cop?" I jumped off the fridge and walked right up to him.

"He investigates mobs. I met him and I researched. He wanted me more then I could ever want him but I did it to protect the Donnelly's. He proposed I said yes and he takes care of Jenny and me. He also never looks into my old neighborhood. " I know I sounded disgustingly cold but it was needed to be done. Tommy finally let down his guard knowing I wasn't lying. He took a step toward me and embraced me with all his might. I could feel his tears running down my shoulders and mine bubbling over. He finally pulled away and put his arms tightly around my forearms.

"You're playing a very dangerous game, Bridgette. You could go to jail or end up getting killed. I never wanted that for you. I never wanted any of this for you." I smirked at him.

"You can't choose your family." He pulled me in for another tight embrace when I heard someone stomping down the stairs.

"Hey, Tommy we need more Guinness up here." Sean's sweet and innocent voice almost made my heart burst. I turned around to see Sean staring at me. He nearly pummeled me and threw me around like a ragdoll. "You need to stop doing this to me, Bebe. I don't work without my sister." The tears I was trying to hold back just crashed like an avalanche. I didn't deserve them after everything I've done. Sean finally put me down then suddenly got very serious. "Does she know?" He stared at Tommy.

"Know what?" Tommy rubbed the back of his neck and Sean just stared at him.

"Well, Bridgette has some big news herself." I could tell Tommy was avoiding telling me something and it had to do with Kevin. I ignored it and looked at Sean.

"I'm married Sean." I let that sink in for a second. "To a cop." Sean pretty much had the same reaction before laughing.

"You're just full of surprises, Bebe. Well then this shouldn't bug you. Kevin is engaged to Rosie." I could feel their eyes watching my every staggered breath. That hurt worse then I thought it would. I couldn't expect anymore. I've been gone for five years I knew he wouldn't ever be alone again. "He wasn't with anyone for a long time. He hated himself for letting you go again then she showed up. They just clicked." I stared at Sean.

"Shut up, Sean." I love Tommy but I hate that he can read my mind. Sean stopped talking and just gave me an awkward smile. I wish he were with anyone except Rosie.

_I waited up in my room trying to perfect my makeup and hair hoping that I would look perfect enough for him. I know I shouldn't be getting my hopes up but I knew I wanted him. He was my best friend and I fought my feelings for years now but tonight was the night. I was going to tell him the truth. The full truth not just my drunken fumble at junior prom. This was our night. No more obstacles. Kevin's abusive girlfriend was out of town and he promised to take me to my senior prom. Tommy and Jimmy got us a deal on a limo so we all were going to go together. This was my final year of high school. I wasn't a kid anymore. It technically was supposed to be Sean's graduation but he still didn't tell anyone but me that he flunked out. I heard the doorbell ring and my heart skipped a beat. I waited until my mother called me so I could run down the stairs. As I walked down the stairs I saw my mother, Daniel, Mrs. Donnelly, Tommy, Jimmy, Sean, and Kevin all staring up at me. My mother and Mrs. Donnelly eyes were overflowing with tears. I smiled at them and then looked towards Kevin. He couldn't keep his eyes off me. Then I saw something strange. Rosie walked into view. No, this was not happening. I must have looked horrified because Tommy ran towards me. _

"_She decided to go to Prom and forced Kevin into it Sean's going to take you. " I nodded but everyone could see my disappointment even Rosie who smirked in pleasure. She never liked me because she knew I was in love with Kevin and that was her toy. Tommy helped me the rest of the ways down the stairs. "I know he wants you just give him time." He whispered but that just made everything worse. Sean took me the rest of the way._

"_I'm sorry, Sean." I knew he wanted to take some other girl._

"_I'd take you over anyone else any day of the week." I smirked at him. Sean was the best friend any girl could ask for._

_After what felt like forever of photos and a car ride we finally made it to prom. I wanted to drink more then anything else in the world but I knew after my show from the last year I couldn't. Sean and I had a blast anyway. We were just acting like our stupid childish selves. As the night wore down I noticed that Kevin was by himself most of the night. I nodded to Sean and ran out to the bathroom. As I got closer I could hear moaning. I laughed a bit but when I finally got down the hallway I saw who it was. Rosie and some asshole jock going at it like rabbits. I could feel my blood getting hot. Rosie saw me and freaked out. _

"_You fucking tell Kevin I'll kill you." She tried to get in my face, the jock just staring behind her not wanting to getting involved. She got closer and my anger began to rise._

"_How dare you threaten me?" I pushed her back a few feet. This triggered her and she went after me. She tried to get me with pulling my hair and jumping on me but I wasn't like that. I didn't fight like a girl. I threw a hard left at her and she fell like a bag of bricks. "Don't you ever try to hit me again or it'll be worse. I'm telling Kevin he deserves so much better then you." I could hear her crying as I walked back into the auditorium. As I walked in I saw the looks of people staring at me. She must have fucked up my hair badly. I didn't care I walked straight to Kevin and told him what Rosie had done. It hurt so much to watch his heartbreak but I would not longer let Rosie hurt him again. Kevin ran out while Sean and I followed. So much for a great prom night_

_I decided to not go home that night and instead went to the Donnelly's. The boys tried to comfort me and still give me a good night but my mind was elsewhere. Kevin slipped away when the limo dropped us off here. I excused myself from the boys. I grabbed a blanket and headed up to the roof. The one place Kevin always hides when he's upset. I got to the roof and saw Kevin just staring out in the distant._

"_You're like the beginning of a really sappy movie." Kevin turned and gave me an awkward smile. He couldn't ever stay mad at me. I walked closer to him and laid a blanket down between us. I patted the blanket and he sat down next to me. "I'm sorry, Kevin." He shook his head._

"_Don't worry about it." I laid my head against his shoulder. His arm draped around my shoulders. He pulled me closer. My heart started beating wildly. It was now or never for me. _

"_I'm in love with you Kevin. I always have been and always will be." I looked up at him to see his face. He wanted to say it back but something was stopping him. He just leaned down and kissed me. My heart was going a mile a minute. I kissed him back and he slowly lowered me to the ground. That night my world changed. I lost myself completely in Kevin and I was never going to come back. _

"Kevin's moved on and so have I. I'm done playing the games. I will always love him but all we do is destroy each other." Sean nodded but Tommy shrugged.

"You two are like magnets destined to be pushed together." I glared at Tommy and just walked to the stairs.

"It's not that simple anymore. I think it'll be a good idea to have a meeting this Friday at 5. I have some business opportunities for you guys to look over. Just because I've been away doesn't mean I haven't kept my stock in you guys. I'll be at my old house. Bring all the boys and I'm going to call Nicky." Tommy went to protest but I stopped him. "You handle the hard labor and illegal stuff. I'll handle the business." I went to walk upstairs and out of the bar to escape a few more days of avoidance but I could never be that lucky. I reached the top step of the bar and I saw him with her. She was yelling at him for something and I could tell he was pleading. I tried to keep my eyes down and walked straight to the front of the bar. I had almost waited until a voice boomed from the back of the bar.

"Bridgette?" Kevin's shocked and angry voice worked its way to my ears. My body jolted to a stop. Here we go again.


	3. Plans

I own nothing but Bebe. Btw, sorry for such short chapters just don't have a lot of time. Review!

* * *

><p>My head was fuzzy again like I got knocked against a wall. Kevin Donnelly was the only person who could every actually do that to me. He was walking towards me in what felt like slow motion. His eyes were darker then I'd ever seen them, lines seemed to form under his eyes only at 27 he looked older and colder. God knows what he has been doing all these years. As he got closer I could feel bile rising up in my throat. I really wanted to run but I held my ground just focusing on him and not the crowd that watched all around. When he was a foot away from me I saw his arm begin to rise. I tightened my eyes and waited for the blow to descend upon me but it never came. When I opened them I saw Jimmy standing behind Kevin ripping his arm back.<p>

"How dare you even fucking consider hitting 'er" Jimmy spat. Kevin's anger seemed to wash away as he looked down at his brother. Jimmy looked at me and gave me a weak smile. I saw Rosie walk up to Kevin and lean up to kiss his cheek and pull him away. My body was shut down I couldn't move all I could do was watch everything happening around me. When Kevin was gone Jimmy walked up to me. "Hey, Bebe. Can you snap outta it?" I smiled down awkwardly at him. He grabbed my hand and began to pull me out of the bar. My head swirled back to stare at those eyes I still love. When we finally walked out into the brisk afternoon air I fully saw Jimmy. He looked healthy and happy. I wish I were there for all those happy times. "You know no matter what I love you but seriously Bebe what the fuck are you thinking? You fucked up bad worse then ya ever did before. Ya think he'll just be ok wit you here?"

"Look I'm not here from him. I'm married. I got bigger business then some high school love." He rolled his eyes and started walking up the block. I reluctantly followed. "Jimmy, I'm sorry, ok? I did what I had to do for Jenny and that baby. I'm also fucking tired of apologizing to everyone for doing the right thing. " He gave me a long hard look.

"You're were always fucking worse then Tommy cause you ain't even blood." He let out his stupid chuckle. "Go home, Bebe. Just get outta here and don't come back."

"It ain't that easy. I have business here." He turned around and gave me a glare.

"What business?" I threw my hands in my pocket and grabbed out a slip of paper and handed it to him. He eyed it over once and gave me the harshest look he ever gave me.

"I gotta hand it to you, you are the smartest and stupidest girl all in one. Does Tommy know about this?" I shook my head.

"That's why I want a meeting on Friday with everyone. You can call me your financial backer. I got a lot better in business up in Boston. I actually have some business to attend to now. I love you, Jimmy and I will see you Friday." I gave a quick smile and headed off to my old home.

The sun was raging high in the sky as I walked through my neighborhood. Everything was changing. It wasn't the place I left. New stores, new people, and new life were starting. I felt like I missed everything again. I got that familiar pang of longing again. I wish I was a normal girl with a normal life, normal friends, and was able to have the man I truly loved with me. I stopped when my cell phone began to blare. I threw it to my ear.

"Bebe, what happened?" Jenny's frantic voice stopped me in my tracks.

"I showed him the photo." I couldn't bear the thought of telling her bout Tommy and Kate. It would destroy her. She spent the last five years of her life missing him and wanting every moment to come back to him. I had to stop her. "He misses you and him."

"I want to come home." The sadness in her voice destroyed me.

"Not yet, Jen. We have to wait until everything is clear. Remember that we have a plan." She knew I had her back and our plan was going to work. Everything was going to work this time and nothing was going to get in my way. "I love you, Jen. I'll get you soon." I rounded the corner and let out a deep gasp. I should punch myself anytime I say that nothing is gonna fuck up my plans. He stood there in all his 6'5 glory with his short blonde hair and his brown eyes. He came towards me and threw his arms around me.

"I missed you, babe." My lovely husband Eric found me. Shit.


	4. Queen of the Neighborhood

I hesitantly walked towards my stoop praying I just hit my head. My tall domineering scary husband wasn't supposed to be here. He wasn't even supposed to know where I was.

"I thought you were visiting your mother?" His ton was dark and I knew I was in for it. I was a liar. He wasn't a good man. He was an abusive son of a bitch. Not even Jenny knew. I had to sacrifice for her and my family. I could deal with bruises.

"I wanted to check on the old house first. I thought I should get some of her belongings." He seemed convinced but still skeptical. His finger started to brush strands of hair off my face almost lovingly but I knew I was in for it. He lifted his hand and with almost his whole weight and slammed his palm across my cheek. My body twitched and shifted with the blow. I still remained my stance.

"Don't ever do that again." He said his voice sweet as candy. He smiled and walked off to his car. "I'll call you later, baby." My whole body shivered with his disgusting voice. He got in and drove off but I could feel his eyes still boring into me and the feeling of all the cracks in my body from his latest beating. I waited until he was gone from my sight to walk into my old house.

The place was flawless. Nothing different from the day I vanished. My brother did a nice job of keeping his end of the bargain. He promised me long ago to never let this place be forgotten. I went to my desk and settled in for what as going to be a long week. I picked up my cell phone and dialed a number that I knew by heart.

"I'm finally back in town and we have some things to work out. Either you are in or out." I heard the raspy voice ring out.

"Deal, princess." Nicky Coterro, my business partner said.

8888888888888888888

As soon as the sun hid behind the darkened sky on Friday my door was being slammed into. I didn't want to answer it but I had an overwhelming fear my doorknob was going to be shot off.

"Calm the fuck down." I yelled over the obnoxious banging. When I finally was able to maneuver the door open. Tommy, jimmy, Sean, and a very reluctant Kevin stumbled in nearly knocking me over. By the time all of them were in and I turned around they were in perfect positions giving's me there "you fucked up again" look.

"Bridgette, what did you do?" Tommy demanded. I sighed and leaned against the door.

"Do you ever get tired of asking this?" I laughed to myself but they did not find my joke amusing. "I got you what you always wanted."

In perfect timing, someone else knocked on my door. I turned opened the door and Nicky Cotero stood with Vinny next to him. He walked in like he owned the place and threw his arm around me.

"How are you sweetheart?" He said in his seducing voice. I saw everyone flinch but I just smirked.

"Better then ever now that I'm home." I kept my eyes everywhere except for Kevin but at the corner of my eye I could see him trying to not look at me and with red in his eyes. Nicky removed his arm from and walked into the living room getting comfortable on my couch. Vinny joined him a second latter.

"Bebe, what did you do?" Tommy got close enough to me to almost whisper.

"If you thought I was gone and wasn't keeping a hand in your business ventures you were goddamn crazy." I moved into the living room and sat on coffee table.

"Can someone please explain to me what she got us into again?" I felt my stomach knot when I realized that was Kevin's voice. There was so much hate in his word I thought I would actually die of the pain. Sean shot Kevin a look and he walked closer to me. I ignored the comment and directed myself to Tommy.

"I own the neighborhood and now Nicky and I are going to develop it. Our first nightclub open in 6 months. Get used to better money boys and say goodbye to the Irish mob. They don't own anything anymore." I smiled but I could feel the angry glare of Tommy, Jimmy, and Kevin nearly melting my face away.


	5. Playing with Fire

The night grew to be increasingly intense. Tommy yelling at me then the boys yelling at Nicky, by the time everything settled we were deep into the night and I felt like I was going to pass out. I went to the kitchen to try to wake myself up with a nice hot cup of coffee. I took my time meticulously making the coffee when I heard the kitchen door open. I waited a second to figure out who it was before I turned around. I felt my stomach muscles tense when I smelled the sweet scent of Kevin's cologne. It brought back just a flash of Kevin kissing me and I felt a kick in my stomach. That was so long ago. I turned around slowly before I even attempted to look in his eyes knowing full well I didn't want to.

"Tommy wants to me to 'relieve' the tension between us. " He became the awkward Kevin I loved for a brief second before turning harsh and cold. "But I don't care what he thinks you stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours." He went to walk away but without thinking I blocked the door.

"We were friends before everything so can we at least try?" My cool domineer shot to hell very quickly. He went to push me out of the way and caught a part of my very bruised rib. I winced which caused Kevin to stop abruptly. He looked down at me and had a hint of complete concern in his eyes before realizing he has to be mad at me. He finally moved me and went back out into the living room. I sighed and joined them. Knowing full well my face betrayed me but luckily everyone was too into this deal to notice my emotional welfare. Everyone seemed at an impasse that not even god could relieve. Tommy was angry, Kevin couldn't stop hating me, Jimmy wanted Nicky dead, and Sean kept trying to read my face.

"Boys, I think we are done for tonight. Nothing is going to be relieved at all just know that this isn't finished we need for this to be an alliance that will work. No mobs involved just us. We can be bigger then Capone if this works." Like famous last words I heard the ripping and shattering of glass. Loud popping and I realized what the fuck was going on. Someone was shooting at my house. I could feel my body getting pinned to the ground. I saw guns being pulled out and I grabbed mine in my back hoister. Whoever had pinned me grabbed my gun and was screaming something I couldn't hear. The popping continued and I heard a final pop and a groan. I reached down my chest and saw blood covering me. I didn't feel any pain but I heard a yell. The blood wasn't mine but the figure on top of me. I was too scared to look up until I heard his voice.

"Bridgette…" Kevin whispered before passing out on top of me. I let out a scream that I never did before.


End file.
